Mejor te digo mañana
by Arashi-koi
Summary: SaiSaku SasuSaku si no te lo digo ahora, seguramente lo haga mañana, procura no llegar tarde y precisa de quererme a tu lado...realmente todo esta bien...te odio... Darkfic WAFF
1. Chapter 1

Mejor te digo mañana

Naruto no me pertenece

[SaiSaku -.-.-. [SasuSaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke aguanta!! –Saltaba de árbol en árbol con la emoción a flor de piel, por fin encontraría al estupido que los abandono tres años atrás-

Sasuke-kun –apretaba los puños deseando llegar a tiempo, corría tanto como le permitían sus cansadas piernas y se encontraba preocupada por Naruto-

Naruto-kun –lo veía tan frágil en esos momentos, todo el se notaba extraño, jamás hubiese imaginado verlo de aquella forma-

No te preocupes Hinata, todo estará bien!! –La animo el chico que montaba en su enorme perro-

Hai Kiba-kun –simulo una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que nada estaba bien-

_Nada absolutamente nada_

-cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que un equipo conformado por ocho personas salio de Konoha para buscar a Uchiha Sasuke?-

-un mes, exactamente un mes de búsqueda, solo topándose con rastros de batallas recientes, como la ves en que el akatsuki llamado Deidara murió a manos del portador del sharingan-……-sus insectos parecían temerle a la situación-

Sakura…-por que se sintió tan mal en el momento en que la determinación en los ojos verdes flaqueo?, por que se creyó frustrado por no haber encontrado a tiempo a Sasuke-kun?...no le gustaba ver sufrir a la fea mas llorona de konoha-……..-se adelanto y quedo a su lado- Sakura –tomo la mano de la pelirosa entre la suya, estaba tensa-

_Tensa y asustada_

Todo saldrá bien Sakura –sonrió mientras se aferraba un poco mas……solo un poco-

Gracias –se soltó y corrió algo más a prisa-

-como controlarlos?, ya no era su maestro, eran iguales, eran compañeros, acaso el podía enmendar los errores del pasado?, quizás habían esperanzas de que las heridas del equipo roto sanaran-

_Como olvidar_

-no, definitivamente no había marcha atrás, ahora lo importante era evitar que Sasuke muriera, llevarlo a casa, con la gente que le apreciaba-

_Aun te esperamos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-todo por lo que había luchado asta ahora pasaba enfrente de sus ojos, y sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, los recuerdos lo invadían casi como los penetrantes ojos de su hermano mayor-

_Como crees que sea el sensei?, a lo mejor es paletudo, o __quizás tenga unos labios enormes –el joven kitsune hacia gala de su poder de convencimiento-_

………

_Naruto!! Deja de comer, vas a enfermarte…Naruto!! Nunca serás mejor que Sasuke-kun…Naruto y Sasuke-kun!! Dejen de pelear de una buena vez!! –Ordeno una muy alterada pelirosa-_

-una imperceptible sonrisa surco su rostro apagado y sucio de polvo y sangre,……no miro a sus alrededores pero a su lado yacía Kisame, quien había luchado asta la muerte con Suigetsu, una pelea pareja y dura, y ahora ambos morían desangrados, y que paso con los otros integrantes de Hebi?...también lucharon con otros de la organización, quien sabe como estaban-

-su estupido hermano menor había mejorado mucho…demasiado…y sus heridas dolían, tanto que solo alguien de su propia casta pudo proporcionárselas, tanto que las memorias ardían como hace mucho no pasaba- Sasuke…

Itachi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke!! –un grito rompió el silencio, esa voz escandalosa nunca la podría olvidar, y no paraba de llamarlo, Naruto siempre fue tan impaciente y acelerado… y unos segundos mas fueron suficientes para sentir unas manos apartar el cabello de su frente con prisa y ansiedad, abrió los ojos asta la mitad, todo dolía-

_Todo_

-a contra luz una silueta se formo ante el, rosa…demasiado rosa para su gusto…y verde, verde fijo sin apartar la mirada-…Sa…Sakura

SASUKE!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo la introducción.

Dejen sus opiniones haciendo clic en go.


	2. Chapter 2

Mejor te digo mañana 2

Naruto no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-a contra luz una silueta se formo ante el, rosa…demasiado rosa para su gusto…y verde, verde fijo sin apartar la mirada-…Sa…Sakura

SASUKE!!

-.-.-.-.-.

-el sol moría en las colinas del país del fuego, y en Konoha la luna hacia su aparición en un cielo entre naranja de los agonizantes rayos y violeta de la nueva noche, la hermosa hokage de la villa se encontraba llenando los papeles que hace un momento Shizune, suspiraba deseando saborear su delicioso sake, se percato de que su secretaria no estuviera cerca del despacho y saco una botella oculta de entre su escritorio-……-hecho su cabeza para atrás degustando del liquido-

Tsunade-sama!! –Golpearon la puerta con fuerza-

-dio un respingo y guardo su secreto- que quieres Kotetsu!!

Hokage-sama el grupo de los 8 ha llegado!! -informo-

-se levanto casi corriendo y abrió la puerta de la oficina- estas seguro?!, como están?!, han traído a Uchiha?! –eran tantas sus preguntas en ese momento, tanta la emoción y tanto el deseo de conocer los resultados, que antes de que el respondiera lo había apartado y corrió hacia las puertas de la aldea, corrió tan a prisa como sus piernas le permitieron, y en unos minutos diviso a lo lejos al grupo- Sakura!!

-la llamaban pero en ese momento nada le importaba mas que cuidar de Sasuke, el mundo se le hubiera venido encima si fuese necesario pero nada la habría hecho cambiar de parecer, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que Sai hizo asta lo imposible para que nada le pasara a ella-

Tsunade-oba-chan!! –Mal herido como estaba no perdía su entusiasmo, por fin su rival regreso, por fin cumplió la promesa que hizo a Sakura-chan-

_Juntos de nuevo_

-mientras seguía corriendo a su encuentro su corazón se alivio, todos estaban "bien", herido, maltrechos y sucios pero "bien", el que no tenia buena pinta era Sasuke, y que decir de su alumna, pálida y ojerosa, cubierta de sangre, muy seguramente de los heridos-

-sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a su maestra- Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun necesita atención de inmediato!!

-.-.-.-.-.

-sonrió al ver el rostro tan tranquilo de su querido rubio, ya no importaban las heridas, lo importante es que ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, que las lesiones de su alma parecían haber sanado una vez que llegaron a casa-

Hinata, será mejor que descanses, Naruto estará bien –la animo el chico perro-

Pero…pero…

Yo se que quieres estar con el, pero te aseguro que se molestara si no cuidas de ti –le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda-

-se sonrojo de sobremanera, acaso Kiba sabia de sus sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki?- yo…yo...

Vamos no te preocupes, ahora ve a descansar -sonrió-

Y tú? –el también estaba algo lastimado-

Nee, yo estoy bien, ve a casa –ordeno mientras la sacaba de la habitación-

Hai –estaba muy avergonzada, pero el tenia razón-

-.-.-.-.-.

Tienes que descansar Sakura!!

Pero, quiero estar a su lado, quiero que cuando despierte no este solo, por favor déjeme quedarme Tsunade-sama -rogaba-

-suspiro cansada, el Uchiha había llegado en unas condiciones terribles, y de no haber sido por su alumna muy seguramente hubiese muerto antes de llegar a alguna parte-

Yo me quedare con el –sonrió el artista-

Peo Sai!!...yo..Yo me quiero quedar

Feita, el no va a despertar hoy, además si te ve en ese estado lo mas seguro es que se asuste –sonrió de nuevo-

Y tú?

No estoy tan grave, tu solo recupérate para que vengas lo mas pronto, solo necesitas descanso

-afirmo- tienes razón, además es una orden

Esta bien Tsunade-sama, pero puedo verlo antes de irme? -rogó-

Claro que puedes –abrió la puerta de la habitación, mientras Sai se sentaba en el suelo al frente de la puerta, la dejo entre abierta y se fue a revisar a los otros heridos-

………

-toda el cuarto estaba tan frió, tan lleno de bips por aquí y por allá, y una cama en medio guardaba el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo, camino con cuidado asta llegar a el- Sasuke-kun…-aparto los mechones de cabello de su frente mientras escuchaba su forzada respiración-…bienvenido a casa –no pudo contener por mas tiempo las lagrimas y sus gimoteos inundaron el silencioso lugar-

-sentado, viendo a través de la pequeña rendija entre la puerta y el marco como la pelirosa se derrumbaba, y como el Uchiha permanecía inconciente, sin verla, sin oírla-

_Sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta_

-solo deseaba que todo fuera para bien una vez el despertara, solo deseaba que ella sonriera una vez mas, solo deseaba ver su sonrisa-

……….

Sai!! –Arrodillada a su lado lo llamo por enésima vez-

-la miro fijamente, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, las mejillas hinchadas y la voz un tanto quebrada- que quieres fea?

Deja de llamarme así!! –lo pellizco- ya me voy, cuida bien de Sasuke-kun por favor

-se levanto y le tendió una mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo- no te preocupes, todo estará bien

-.-.-.-.-.

Buenos días!! –Entro en la habitación del portador del sharingan- como amaneciste hoy? –arreglo el florero en la mesa, y limpio los adornos que en ella se encontraban, acerco una silla asta el lado de la cama y se sentó en ella- ………si no despiertas pronto Naruto se volverá mas fuerte que tu, y eso no te gustara nada verdad Sasuke-kun? -sonrió-

-la observaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, siempre hacia lo mismo, le arreglaba la almohada, le contaba cosas sobre su vida, sobre sus amigos, le decía que si no despertaba pronto se perdería momentos inolvidables junto a ellos…….cuanto tiempo tenia haciendo lo mismo?, un mes, Sasuke seguía inconciente, era como un lapsus en el que su cuerpo mantenía todas sus funciones, respiraba, se movía, pero no despertaba…inconciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor-

_Ignorándola__ aun_

Sakura –la llamo-

Dime? –Mientras alisaba los pliegues de las sabanas-

Por hoy tengo que irme, te veo luego……no olvides cerrar la puerta al entrar a casa…entendido?

Si, si, no te preocupes todo esta bien –sonrió mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila y buscaba la pagina en la que había quedado el día anterior- Sai!! –Lo llamo antes de que este se marchara- gracias por acompañarme -sonrió-

-correspondió a la sonrisa y salio a su entrenamiento diario-

-.-.-.-.-.

Teme como esta Sakura-chan?

Como siempre –juntaba los kunais recién lanzados-

Y tu...sigues cocinando para ella –una pequeña herida se formo en su mejilla de parte del moreno- etto…es broma datebayo!!, lo que me preocupa es ella

A mi igual

Siempre que esta con el baka se comporta de una manera distinta a como vive la realidad….

Si, es como si solo viviera cada que esta en ese cuarto –para ellos resultaba normal después de un mes, y no es que no lo fuera, pero ella había abandonado sus entrenamientos para dedicarse por completo a los cuidados del Uchiha, a estudiar su estado de trance, a buscar una forma de hacerlo despertar, había descuidado su casa, su alimentación-

A pesar de todo ella fue la que peor reacciono –su animado rostro desapareció, ella parecía tan fuerte, y lo era, pero definitivamente lloraba con facilidad, y aunque sabia que ella había abandonado sus sentimientos por el moreno se sentía culpable de dejarlo ir, culpable por no traerlo de regreso, culpable por no evitar la lucha contra su hermano, culpable de todo-

_Pero ella no era responsable de nada_

-y Sai si que le había sorprendido al principio, estaba con ella, cuidaba de ella, sacaba tiempo de donde no lo había para estar unos minutos tan solo observándola-

_Cuidando de ella para que ella cuidara de Sasuke_

Sai…que harás cuanto Sasuke despierte?

No haré nada, todo estará bien -sonrió-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por los bellos reviews -.-.-.-.-.Jesybert -.-.-.-.-.freaky-chan -.-.-.-.-.Gothic-sweet angel -.-.-.-.-.ikamari -.-.-.-.-.Jul13ttA, -.-.-.-.-.Kikyoni a las alertas, favoritos y hits.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

Mejor te digo mañana 3

Naruto no me pertenece.

Este capitulo contiene citas textuales del fansub del capitulo 5 de kimi ga nozomu eien que no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai…que harás cuanto Sasuke despierte?

No haré nada, todo estará bien -sonrió-

-.-.-.-.-.

-se paro frente a la puerta de la casa de la pelirosa, eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, se le había hecho mas tarde que de costumbre, pero allí estaba, con una porción de ramen que había comprado para ella, busco entre sus bolsillos las llaves de la casa y una vez las encontró se dispuso a abrir la cerradura, no mas tocarla y la puerta se abrió sola, lo había hecho de nuevo-……-suspiro cansado, las luces estaban apagadas y no había ruido alguno en el sitio, entro con cuidado y la busco con la mirada- Sakura……-hay estaba, sentada sobre el tatami de la sala, con un libro al lado y viendo sin ver- te has vuelto muy descuidada, ya no pareces ninja -sonrió-

Baka!! –Le tiro un cojín-

-se acerco asta ella y sirvió la comida- como esta Sasuke-kun?

Como siempre –sonrió tristemente-

No puedes seguir así, tienes que seguir la vida, esperar a que el despierte….

……-jugo con la tela de su falda-

Bueno itadakimasu!! -sonrió- si no te comes todo llamare a Ino y nos burlaremos de ti

Hai –abrió los palillos-

……

Oye, quieres ir mañana a algún sitio?, es mi día libre

Crees que sea una buena idea?

Claro que si feita -sonrió-

-.-.-.-.-.

Y bien, esta rico?

Si ya sabes que me gusta mucho el helado de fresa

……

Oye frentezota estamos aquí para tener un poco de diversión!!

-empezaron a caminar por el parque, el sitio estaba lleno de parejas, al parecer una celebración más, una que Sai no entendía-

Parece que todos están muy felices

Eso es por que todos están con las personas que quieren

-se fijo un poco mas, y todos iban abrazados o cogidos de la mano- Sakura…si quieres puedes colgarte de mi brazo -sonrió-

Y para que quisiera hacer eso?

Es que eres tan, tan, tan fea, que todos se compadecerían de ti si te ven tan sola

Si claro –igual acepto la oferta y caminaron juntos el resto de camino-

-eran alrededor de las 12 del día, estaba soleado pero no caluroso-

Creo que es bueno salir de vez en cuando…gracias por lo de hoy, el helado y todo eso

Claro -sonrió- ahora que quieres hacer?, vamos a buscar a Naruto?

No, voy a caminar un rato por ahí

Bueno, entonces te veo luego

Hai –empezó a caminar con rumbo desconocido-

-sonrió sinceramente, tenia tiempo de no verla tan "animada"-

-.-.-.-.-.

Entonces…Uchiha aun no despierta –se encontraba pensativo-

Si, ha pasado un mes desde que se enfrento con su hermano mayor, pudo vencerlo, pero las consecuencias son estas, su cuerpo no recobra la conciencia –le informo la hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja-

Entiendo eso, pero como lo han tomado sus amigos? –Pregunto curioso el Sanin-

Pues todo parece ir normal, Sakura no deja de estudiar sobre su estado, desea que el despierte a toda costa

Y tu que dictamen das?

No lo se, puede despertar hoy, mañana o nunca –suspiro mientras tomaba algunos papeles-

Vaya, me muero por saber como fue la lucha con su hermano

Jiraiya no se que hacer, esto se esta saliendo de mis manos

-.-.-.-.-.

Hola Hinata!! –la saludo desde una distancia lejana-

-solo escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella la dejo de hielo, se giro e hizo una reverencia mientras el corría para alcanzarla- ohayou Naruto-kun

Estas muy linda datebayo!! –Mientras la rodeaba y miraba por todos lados-

G…Gracias –estaba completamente sonrojada y una brisa meció su largo cabello-

y que haces aquí?, estas teniendo una cita?

Etto…no, no, solo quedamos de encontrarnos con Kurenai-sensei –se excuso rápidamente, no quería que el pensara que salía con alguien-

Ya veo, y no prefieres ir a comer ramen datebayo!!? –sonrió ampliamente mientras pasaba ambos brazos detrás de su nuca-

-esta era la oportunidad de su vida para estar con el rubio, con su maestra podría verse luego, además ella entendería, estas oportunidades no se repiten- me…me encantaría Naruto-kun -susurro-

Entonces vamos que tengo mucha hambre!! –la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo con dirección a su restaurante favorito……lo único que pesaría al final del día seria ver a su ranita-chan vacía-

-.-.-.-.-.

-en todo el día no había hecho nada mas que pensar en la pelirosa, en lo cambiada que estaba, lo triste que lucia, y en lo mucho que quería protegerla, era un sentimiento contradictorio, pero reconfortante-……-abrió la puerta de la casa de la chica- Sakura!! –la llamo mas no recibió respuesta alguna, donde podía estar metida, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y se habían separado hace mucho, cerro y fue directo a buscar al Uzumaki-

……

……

Oe Naruto!! –de la casa de la Haruno salio directo al Ichiraku, sabia de sobra que era el sitio predilecto del kitsune, verlo allí no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, lo que lo alarmo fue verlo con la chica Hyuuga- hola Hinata-chan

-se sonrojo solo de verlo allí, hace ratos que estaba con el rubio, riendo de sus ocurrencias y escuchando atenta sus relatos sobre grandes batallas de las que el era el protagonista- buenas noches Sai-kun

Teme que haces aquí!!

Esta Sakura contigo?

Por que, ha pasado algo malo?

No, no, esque no esta en casa y nos separamos desde temprano

Le pasaría algo a mi Sakura-chan!!

-una pena terrible inundo su pecho, sabia muy bien cuanto quería Naruto a la pelirosa, pero no podía evitar sentir celos de ella-

No, no, tranquilo, seguro esta bien, si la veo te aviso –de la misma forma en la que llego se fue-

-.-.-.-.-.

-a pesar de ser las 9 de la noche la dejaron entrar sin ningún problema al hospital, siendo de las mas reconocidas kunoichis tenia sus privilegios y sus contactos y ahora se encontraba en el cuarto del pelinegro- como estas Sasuke-kun –acomodo la almohada- sabes que, Tsunade-sama a ordenado que preparen todo en los terrenos de tu clan, quieres verlo verdad?...ahora?!!, no crees que es muy tarde?...esta bien, no tienes tiempo que perder –se levanto y se froto las manos con entusiasmo- entonces vamos shanaro!!

-.-.-.-.-.

No, Sakura no ha venido hoy

Ya veo

La hora de visita ya termino hace mucho, así que si viene será mañana –le informo Ino-

-se escucharon unos gritos en el pasillo-

Que estas haciendo Sakura-san!!, no puedes sacar a un paciente del hospital!!

-llevaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su ex compañero en una silla de ruedas- déjenme pasar, tenemos algo importante que hacer!!

-corrieron hacia el lugar del estruendo- Sakura!!

Ino, déjame pasar, no tenemos tiempo que perder!!

-le dio una bofetada a la pelirosa- piensa en lo que estas diciendo!!, incluso si va no podrá ver nada!! Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!!

-sus ojos se aguaron y las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, ya no soportaba más esa situación-

Sa…Sakura –estaba impactado, no podía hacer nada por ella, a pesar de cuidarla Sakura. SU Sakura estaba perdida, totalmente diferente a lo que siempre conoció de ella, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento de Anbu no podía reprimir esos sentimientos de tristeza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por los bellos reviews -.-.-.-.-.Chivizuke-.-.-.-.-.Kikyoni-.-.-.-.-.ktita-aya, a las alertas, favoritos y hits.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	4. Chapter 4

Mejor te digo mañana 4

Naruto no me pertenece.

Este capitulo contiene citas textuales del fansub del capitulo 5 de kimi ga nozomu eien que no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sa…Sakura –estaba impactado, no podía hacer nada por ella, a pesar de cuidarla Sakura, SU Sakura estaba perdida, totalmente diferente a lo que siempre conoció de ella, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento de Anbu no podía reprimir esos sentimientos de tristeza-

-.-.-.-.-.

-entro al cuarto del "recién" llegado a casa- Sasuke-kun, cuando vas a despertar, se que no te caigo muy bien, por eso de la vez en que luchamos, pero quiero pedirte que despiertes, esto es agobiante para Sakura, y yo…y yo…solo te lo pido por favor, despierta Sasuke-kun –paso sus finos dedos envueltos en guantes por el cabello azulado del chico en cama-

Sai…-lo llamo-

Hola belleza!! –le saludo entusiasta mientras seguia peinando el cabello mucho mas largo que de costumbre-

No me digas así!! –se sonrojo-…donde esta Sakura?

No lo se, ella solo se fue, ya a de estar en casa –dijo el pelinegro mientras se giraba a verla-

Será mejor que vayas a buscarla, no quiero que este sola

Entiendo

Creo que me pase con ella –agacho un poco la cabeza-

Pero ella sabe que tienes razón lindura, no te aflijas por eso -sonrió-

-levanto nuevamente la vista hacia el moreno y sonrió- Sai por favor cuida de la frentona

Hai!

-.-.-.-.-.

-se había despedido de la rubia, pero se quedo sentado un rato en la sala de espera de aquel lugar recordando la conversación que tuvo hace tres días-

_Por favor cuida de Sakura-san –le __pidió la pelirroja- no nos conocemos mucho, pero siento que entre nosotras hay muchas cosas en común –acomodo sus gafas- las dos nos preocupamos por Sasuke_

_Karin, ella tampoco te conoce, pero muy seguramente piensa lo mismo –contesto el moreno con una sonrisa adornando su rostro-_

_Es ella quien merece cuidar de el, sin decir nada me e dado cuenta que lo ama profundamente, es una lastima que todo haya sucedido de esa forma_

……_-esa chica que __había venido con Sasuke después de la batalla con su hermana era extraña, cuando conocieron a todos los integrantes de Hebi estos parecían recelosos de todo lo que pudiera pasar, pero ahora una extraña le pedía cuidar a la fea-_

_Puedo confiar en que Sai-kun cuide de Sakura-san –__sonrió e hizo una reverencia-_

_Karin –la llamo mientras hacia una pequeña seña cordial al otro- debemos ir por Suigetsu, sabes bien que es muy flojo –este ponía cualquier pretexto con tal de que le hicieran todo, y con la excusa de que seguía gravemente herido por su lucha con Kisame, que las heridas físicas se habían ido pero las psicológicas seguían allí (xD!! Adoro a Sui) hacia que sus otros compañeros le hiciesen todo-_

_Tsk!! Ese pedazo de inútil…Sai-kun, gracias por todo –tomo sus cosas de encima de la mesa en el cuarto del Uchiha y salio con el pelianaranjado-_

-pero la verdad es que por mas que quisiera no podía cuidar de la Haruno, lograba estar pendiente de ella, podía ayudarla, pero no podía protegerla de ella misma, "los golpes mas duros de la vida son los que se da uno mismo" leyó alguna vez en un libro de crecimiento personal,…abrió una sombrilla que le había prestado Ino antes de salir del hospital, un día soleado se había convertido en uno frió y húmedo, el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche y las calles estaban oscuras y solitarias, con tan solo los charcos formados por la lluvia, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y dio unos cuantos pasos fuera, y la vio, sentada en una de las bancas de la clínica, de una forma en la que escondía su cabeza entre las piernas, mojada y goteando por todas partes- Sakura!! –Soltó la sobrilla y corrió hasta ella-

Vayamos a casa juntos –pidió sin mirarlo-

-el clima hizo su trabajo y en unos cuantos segundos de silencio ya estaba en las mismas condiciones de la pelirosa, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de esta- todo esta bien Sakura, el despertara muy pronto ya veras!!

-alzo su rostro y le miro fijamente, el sonreía como siempre, y a ella se le formaron nuevas lagrimas en los ojos que fueron camufladas por el aguacero, sin previo aviso se lanzo al pecho del moreno mientras dejaba escapar los lloriqueos de frustración, pidiéndole una pequeña caricia que la reconfortara en la fría noche, y el solamente sonreía bajo el agua mientras acogía su pequeño y adolorido cuerpo-

-.-.-.-.-.

-las sandalias húmedas de ambos mojaron la entrada de la casa de la pelirosa, no mas llegar ella fue directo hacia los libros puestos sobre la mesita al lado de su cama, se sentó en el suelo y recostó la espalda en el lecho empapando todo lo que la rodeaba-

-le lanzo una toalla que cubrió sus cabellos rosados y ensombreció su rostro- toma, sécate un poco……no entiendo tus sentimientos, sabes por eso de la raíz, pero asta yo me estoy sintiendo mal…es inevitable, ya has hecho de todo pero Sasuke-kun no se despierta, no contesta, sin importar cuanto pienses en el…es inevitable

-no decía nada, no lo miraba, tan solo escuchaba sus palabras e intentaba aceptarlas mas no quería-

-se agacho al lado de la pelirosa- por eso Sakura, por eso…di algo!! –con un atisbo de brusquedad la tomo de las hombros y la empezó a mover para que esta reaccionara, aun asi permanecía inmóvil, la toalla cayo al suelo- estas viva no?!, contéstame, por favor contéstame!! –la soltó y justo a su lado golpeo el suelo con fuerza- tonta!! –de la misma forma veloz llevo sus manos asta el rostro de la kunoichi y se acerco a ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios mientras esta abría un poco los ojos sorprendida-…-se separo y la miro fijamente- te quiero

-en sus ojos empezaban a formarse nuevamente las lágrimas-

Todo este tiempo, tanto tiempo…intente no creer en mis propios sentimientos, por que me confunden, no se que es lo que siento, estoy desconcertado y aun no me creo todo lo que me haces sentir Sakura…intente no creerlos!!, soy un Anbu, es irónico que sienta algo por mi compañera de equipo, pero te quiero Sakura!! –Se levanto y le dio la espalda a la chica que le miraba sorprendida con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas-

Pero ya no puedo mas, no puedo, tu Sakura…-la miro nuevamente- no soy suficiente?

-ella aparto su mirada del chico-

-el llevo sus manos asta su chaqueta y bajo la cremallera, dejando así al descubierto su pecho, al cabo de unos pocos segundos toda la ropa mojada que llevaba puesta termino a un lado en el suelo- Sakura –la llamo-

-se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver al chico totalmente desnudo frente a ella, sonriendo de esa forma tan rara en la que solo el sabe hacerlo-

-se acerco los únicos pasos que los separaban y se agacho al lado de ella, cerro sus ojos y la beso nuevamente, mientras lo hacia nuevas lagrimas caían y ella lo abrazo fuertemente, pasando sus brazos por su espalda ocasionándole tremendos escalofríos, y el ruido de la lluvia inundo la habitación mientras el beso cobraba experiencia y mayor intensidad, la recostó en el suelo y beso cada una de sus lagrimas-

Sai –lo llamo mientras este besaba su cuello húmedo, las lagrimas aun salían solas, por que correspondió al sentimiento del pelinegro?, no lo sabe, tal vez lo hacia por sentirse diferente, aquel dolor la estaba matando-

-sus manos quitaron la camisa de la chica y acaricio sus brazos mientras la respiración se agitaba, llevo sus dedos asta los de ella y los entrelazaron mientras se besaban nuevamente en los labios con un sentimiento recién descubierto-

-.-.-.-.-.

Crees que Sakura-chan este bien? –pregunto el rubio-

Ya veras como Sai-kun la encuentra –estaba completamente feliz, el tiempo se les había pasado volando y la lluvia los pillo desprevenidos en el restaurante, a pesar de las suplicas del Uzumaki el anciano cerro el lugar y se había ido corriendo con la única sombrilla no sin antes picarle el ojo a su cliente favorito y decir "después me lo agradecerás", el solo recordarlo la puso muy colorada-

-se resguardaban del agua bajo el letrero del Ichiraku- Hinata, estas bien? –la miro un poco mas cerca- no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa datebayo!!

Es…estaré bien Naruto-kun

Nada de eso –se quito la chaqueta y la paso por encima de los hombros de la peliazul- no quiero que le pase nada a mi chica datebayo!! –Exclamo con una gran sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo-

-acaso había dicho "su chica"-…Na…Naruto-kun…-sus ojos se aguaron y se aferro a la tela naranja-

Hinata…-se preocupo-

-ella no aguanto por mas tiempo y las lagrimas mojaron su rostro, estaba tan feliz, aunque hubiese interpretado mal, el solo hecho de estar allí con el la ponía tan feliz, recostó su frente en sus antebrazos escondiendo su tonta y ridícula reacción del chico-

-se acerco un poco mas y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la Hyuuga- si no quieres no pasa nada –le dijo algo ansioso, y en respuesta ella se lanzo entre sus brazos mientras mojaba la tela de su camisa negra con lagrimas de felicidad-

Yo…cla…claro que quiero Naruto-kun –respondió mientras gimoteaba y se escondía entre el pecho del shinobi-

-le alzo el rostro para que le viera fijamente y sonrió, se veía tan linda con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas- entonces desde hoy eres la novia del próximo hokage datebayo!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por los bellos reviews -.-.-.-.-.Alexa Hiwatari -.-.-.-.-.NumetaChibi -.-.-.-.-.anita-asakura a las alertas, favoritos y hits.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	5. Chapter 5

Mejor te digo mañana 5

Naruto no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-acudió a su cita diaria con el equipo, Naruto parecía extremadamente feliz, mas de lo común, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro zorruno, Kakashi como siempre reía despreocupadamente y el…bueno el, el solo seguía con su rutina-

Sai-teme!! Concéntrate de una buena vez quieres!! –Y al parecer la felicidad le ponía mucho más hiperactivo-

Naruto, creo que es suficiente por hoy –le replico el ninja copia-

Pero aun tengo muchas energías para continuar Kakashi-sensei!!

Eso se nota, pero no parece que Sai este en las mismas condiciones –afirmo cerrando su libro y suspirando- además, creo que todos tienen mejores cosas que hacer –se despidió con la mano y guardo desapareció de un plof, seguido de insultos del rubio y una sonrisa fingida del moreno-

Baka, Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, que te ocurre? –se sentó sobre el pasto mientras se estiraba un poco-

No ocurre nada Naruto-kun –afirmo mientras tomaba so mochila-

A donde vas?

Solo tengo que hacer unas compras –se despidió de su amigo y se retiro a paso lento-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-el sol se filtraba por las cortinas, la cama estaba desecha y ella boca abajo, jugaba con la luz entre sus dedos formando sombras y variados colores para si vista, la respiración tranquila y el cuerpo aun desnudo, el animo en un punto neutro entre la melancolía y el deseo-…Sai…baka…-tomo un baño rápido, arreglo su habitación y salio por primera vez en muchos días preparo la comida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura? –Empujo la puerta suavemente, esta estaba abierta, pero un extraño olor a pintura inundo sus pulmones-

Hola Sai –sonrió dándose vuelta para verle de frente-

Que estas haciendo? –Dejo unos paquetes sobre el sofá-

Estoy pintando –afirmo mientras se daba vuelta y tomaba una brocha-

Por que? –se acerco a atravesando todos los obstáculos, periódico sobre el suelo, varios botes de pintura, de colores algo suaves-

Mi casa esta horrible -aseguro- por que una chica como yo tenía paredes cafés? –Dijo con sarcasmo-

Déjame ayudarte –pidió mientras la pelirosa le alcanzaba un balde de contenido verde manzana, en ese momento la miro fijamente, y con sus manos en contacto la jalo hacia el mientras le daba un beso corto en la frente y ella solo se sonrojo- me gustan estos colores –se fue al otro extremo de la habitación- yo pintare de este lado -sonrió-

……

-algo húmedo paso por su espalda, se giro y vio a la pelirosa ahogando una sonrisa, como pudo llevo sus manos asta la parte afectada y las miro, estaban lilas-

Te sienta ese color –dijo escapando de un brochazo del moreno que la amenazaba-

Frontuda!! –Exclamo posesionándose tras ella y embarrándola de pintura- tú te ves algo bonita de verde –sonrió y empezó hacerle cosquillas-

-trataba de escapar del chico pero le resultaba imposible, por donde se le viera la tenia atrapada y llena de color- suéltame!! –exigió pero el ni se inmuto-

-la abrazo desde atrás rodando la cintura de la kunoichi con sus fuertes brazos, ella se estremeció y cerro los ojos mientras el suspiraba su perfume-…f-e-a…-susurro mientras manchaba la mejilla derecha de la chica de verde-

-ahogo un soplo al sentir el camino húmedo que marcaban las cerdas del pincel sobre su piel, pasando por su cuello asta llegar a sus brazos muy lento, y pasar por encima de su pecho manchando la tela de su camisa-

-la giro sobre su eje muy despacio para verla fijamente, ella le devolvió la mirada y se sonrojo de una forma inocente, volteo el rostro hacia un lado- no me mires así onegai…

Es que…falta algo

-le miro confundida-

Ya se…-arrebato la brocha de las manos de la Haruno y se acerco nuevamente-

-siguió con la mirada el destino de la mano del artista y el dibujo la forma de sus pezones- hentai!!

-sonrió y se alejo de ella-

-simulo de forma muy mala una cara enojada y se fue de ahí, entro al baño abrió la puerta de la ducha, tomo el jabón y empezó a lavarse con la ropa puesta, no quería que esta se manchara, el agua tibia resbalaba por su cuerpo y la tela cambiándole el tono, en la baldosa se formo un remolino de color y jabón, ella jugaba a quitarse cualquier rastro de manchas…mechones de cabello rosa escapaban de la presión del agua, y el jabón estaba de nuevo en su lugar, pero sus puños estaban algo apretados…por que Sasuke-kun había tenido que sufrir tanto?, y por que ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo?-

……

-entro de forma cuidadosa- Sakura…-la llamo, ella se giro lento, su cuerpo temblaba y el lo noto-

Sai…-se abalanzo sobre el shinobi y le abrazo posesivamente, el le levanto el rostro suavemente y ella rogaba que no la dejara sola, la beso suavemente en los labios, tan lento como podía, quería grabarse su sabor, quería quedarse así siempre, ella se abrazo mas fuerte y suspiro su nombre, en un impulso arrebatado la empujo contra la pared, ella instintivamente enredo sus piernas sobre as caderas del chico, la tela mojada se pegaba a sus cuerpos y el agua seguía corriendo por la ducha, algunos rayos de sol s filtraban por entre las rendijas de la ventanilla del sitio-

-su cuello era besado con tanta dulzura y paciencia que su piel ardía de anticipación, todo se le había olvidado de repente, su depresión, la pintura, su debilidad…ahora solo deseaba ser de el, y se lo hizo saber cuando desesperada bajo sus manos asta el cierre del pantalón del chico, y lo abrió con manos temblorosas mientras sus gemidos eran callados por besos cada vez mas apasionados-

-le urgía sentirla, tenerla solo para el, así fuera asta que el Uchiha despertara, y los pantalones cortos de la pelirosa se deslizaron entre sus piernas, ambos estaban impacientes de ser uno solo, ella se aferraba con fuerza a la tela de su chaqueta negra y el entro en ella , primero de forma pausada, ahogando sus gritos entre caricias, y espasmos de placer recorrieron sus cuerpos mientras sus manos se juntaban, no hubo necesidad de paciencia para que el le mostrara a ella lo que quería y cuanto la deseaba, y ella demostró una vez mas su debilidad, ahora dependía de Sai-

-mordió su labio inferior con cuidado de no lastimarla, ella susurro su nombre con voz queda mientras se tensaba en una última embestida, sus cuerpos mojados seguían juntos-

Sai…quédate el resto de tarde por favor…-rogó con un ligero sonrojo mientras el la alzaba y salían del baño, el respondió con una sonrisa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino-chan, ya es muy tarde deberías irte –tomo su bolso mientras guardaba los últimos expedientes del día- ya pasan de las 10 de la noche

Hinata…es que…Sakura no vino hoy a ver a Sasuke-kun –suspiro mientras seguía el consejo de la Hyuuga, ya era muy tarde, debían irse-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por los bellos reviews -.-.-.-.-.rossmery -.-.-.-.-.anita-asakura -.-.-.-.-.Sakuya-hime -.-.-.-.-.ktita-aya -.-.-.-.-.--JustMe-- -.-.-.-.-.kikyoni -.-.-.-.-.a las alertas, favoritos y hits.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	6. Chapter 6

Mejor te digo mañana 6

Naruto no me pertenece.

Inspirado en el capitulo 5 parte 3 de Kimi ga nozumo eien que no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino-chan, ya es muy tarde deberías irte –tomo su bolso mientras guardaba los últimos expedientes del día- ya pasan de las 10 de la noche

Hinata…es que…Sakura no vino hoy a ver a Sasuke-kun –suspiro mientras seguía el consejo de la Hyuuga, ya era muy tarde, debían irse-

-.-.-.-.-.

Kiaaaaaaaa te voy a matar!! –Concentro algo de chakra en el puño derecho-

Gomen Sakura-chan!! –Corría de lado a lado esquivando a la pelirosa-

Corre picha corta, ya sabes lo que pasara si te alcanza!! –le animaba el Anbu desde lo lejos-

Tu cállate si no quieres terminar de la misma forma!! –le amenazo mientras en sus brazos ahogaba a un rubio muy asustado-

-sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza-

Me alegra que ella este mejor –dijo cerrando su ya tan famoso Icha Icha-

Tienes razón –afirmo viendo como ahora curaba las heridas que ella misma había ocasionado en el cuerpo del Uzumaki-

El entrenamiento le hace bien, cada vez se acerca más a la vieja Sakura

Estas llamándome vieja Kakashi-sensei?! –Casualmente había escuchado la última parte de la oración-

Jejeje, no claro que no –sonrió nervioso-

……

Mina!! Creo que es todo por hoy, pueden ir a casa -sonrió-

Pero Kakashi-sensei, es muy temprano –refunfuño el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente-

Si, pero puedes aprovechar para invitar a comer a tu novia no crees?

No digas eso Kakashi-sensei!! –estaba completamente sonrojado, y es que aunque ya muchos sabían de su relación con la Hyuuga aun no se acostumbraba,…ella era _su_ novia-

Si quieres podemos quedarnos un rato mas Naruto-kun –sugirió el artista-

Eso me encantaría datebayo!!

En fin, nos vemos luego –hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció de un plof-

-.-.-.-.-.

-abrió la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y un olor a medicamentos la recibió, tras ella veía una muchacha pelirroja y de buen cuerpo-

Como se encuentra Sasuke?

Estable –respondió mientras cambiaba la bolsa de suero del Uchiha-

Cuanto tiempo más puede permanecer así?

No lo sabemos, ya debería estar despierto hace mucho tiempo -concluyo-…gracias por estar pendiente de el –hizo una reverencia dispuesta a salir-

Hace cuanto que Sakura-san no viene?

Pues más o menos dos semanas –respondió encogiendo los hombros-

Gracias por todo –sonrió mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación, cambio el agua de las flores y se quedo viendo a través de la ventana- por que no has vuelto Sakura-san? –suspiro cansada-

-.-.-.-.-.

-saltaba de árbol en árbol, el juego era sencillo: perdía quien se dejara encontrar primero, y obviamente ella no seria la presa fácil, su cuerpo desprendía tanta energía que podría jurar que era más rápida que antes, el viento mecía su cabello rosa y las ramas ensuciaban su ropa-

……

-algo le cayó encima haciéndola caer directo al suelo, abrió los ojos pesadamente y encima de ella el pelinegro sonreía-

Perdiste –le aclaro y ella hizo mala cara-

Tenias que hacerme golpear tan fuerte? –Le reclamo, pero más que el dolor físico estaba molesta por haber perdido-

Si fea –se inclino y le robo un pequeño beso-

Espera, Naruto puede vernos –intento separarse en vano-

El juego aun no termina –se levanto y la tomo de la mano, la jalo y empezaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas-

Mate!! –su respiración empezaba a faltar-

Iie –apresuro el paso un tanto, freno en seco haciéndola estrellarse contra el y la empujo tras unos arbustos, en esa forma acaricio sus piernas y le dio un beso en el que le quito el ultimo recodo de aire en sus pulmones-

Casi me matas –cuando la dejo libre pero sin dejar de acariciar-

-enterró su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la Haruno y beso cada trozo de piel expuesta mientras ella se aferraba a su cintura con ambas piernas-

Llegas a ser tan exasperante Sai-baka -sonrió-

Y tu de esta forma te ves bonita –se gano un pellizco de parte de la pelirosa-…te quiero Sakura -sonrió-

-se sonrojo pero no respondió nada-

……

Te encontré Naruto-kun!! –Dijo sin más-

También me encontró a mí –puso cara triste mientras salía del escondite-

Joder!! –con llanto exagerado- por que tienes que ser tan bueno en espionaje Sai-teme!!

Soy un Anbu -sonrió-

Es un Anbu –se encogió de hombros-

Entonces te debo ramen –pregunto contando las monedas en el interior de ranita-chan-

Dejémoslo para luego, quiero ir a casa Naruto-kun

Bien, entonces iré con Hinata a Ichiraku´s datebayo!!

-sonrió- pórtate bien Naruto!!

Hai Sakura-chan!! –se despidió con la mano y salio corriendo hacia el pueblo-

……

Por que no fuiste con el?

Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer en casa que ir a comer ramen –dijo alzándola como recién casados, ella se sonrojo por el mensaje implícito y desaparecieron en una nube de humo-

-.-.-.-.-.

Muero de hambre –grito desde la habitación-

Es tu culpa, no e podido hacer compras –respondió desde la cocina, al momento apareció apoyada en el marco de la puerta del cuarto- iré por algunas cosas, nos vemos luego –le lanzo un beso en el aire-

-sonrió y se volvió a recostar en el colchón-

-.-.-.-.-.

-eran las 6 de la tarde, el sol moría detrás de las montañas y el clima era algo frió- me pregunto si estarás enferma Sakura-san…-llego al edificio donde vivía la pelirosa, la puerta estaba abierta y decidió entrar- estas aquí?! –pregunto mas no recibió respuesta, se descalzo las sandalias y las dejo en la entrada, allí había otro par de zapatos- Sai-kun esta aquí, que bueno!! –Sonrió adentrándose a la casa-

……

-la ropa regada en el suelo, un olor a sexo innegable en la habitación de la Haruno, y un hombre desnudo en la cama de la chica-

-reacciono tarde a las pisadas que se adentraban, y ahora esta sentado, cubierto apenas por las sabanas blancas- Karin…

Me engañaste todo este tiempo…-la poca luz hacia que de su cabello se reflejaran algunas luces, y sus puños estaban apretados de ira- te pedí que cuidaras de ella…

Karin yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por los bellos reviews -.-.-.-.-.Sakurass -.-.-.-.-.anita-asakura -.-.-.-.-.Antotis -.-.-.-.-.--JustMe-- -.-.-.-.-.Alexa Hiwatari -.-.-.-.-.CiNtHiA -.-.-.-.-.ADRI -.-.-.-.-.hikaru-hyuuga -.-.-.-.-.-Mauret- -.-.-.-.-.Nadyeli -.-.-.-.-.a las alertas, favoritos y hits.

Hagan clic en go y dejen sus opiniones.


	7. Chapter 7

Mejor te digo mañana 7

Inspirado en el capitulo 4 de Kimi ga nozomu eien que no me pertenece.

Naruto no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…Me engañaste todo este tiempo…-la poca luz hacia que de su cabello se reflejaran algunas luces, y sus puños estaban apretados de ira- te pedí que cuidaras de ella…

Karin yo…-su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna pero sabia que había hecho algo malo-

Cállate!! –cerro los ojos con fuerza y su pelirrojo cabello cubrió parte de su rostro- te aprovechaste de mi confianza!!...ahora entiendo por que Sakura-san a dejado de visitar a Sasuke-kun…todo es tu culpa –apretó sus puños conteniendo la ira, y no es que sintiera algo por Sai, se sentía furica por que sabia que Sakura estaba confundida, y eso implicaba el destino de Sasuke…Sakura era la mujer perfecta para el jefe de Hebi, y eso lo había decidido ella-…por que tratas de tomar su lugar?

Nunca e tratado de hacerlo –la corrigió negando con su cabeza-

…por más que lo intentes…Sakura-san esta enamorada de Sasuke-kun…ya deberías saberlo –sonrió con malicia-

Nunca se me ha olvidado

…ni se te ocurra aparecerte por el hospital, me entiendes?...traidor –lo miro con asco por ultima vez y salio corriendo de aquel lugar-

-se dejo caer sobre el colchón y no supo que pensar…el SI estaba cuidando de la pelirosa, de la forma menos usual pero la cuidaba…y la quería-

-.-.-.-.-.

-los días pasaban para ellos como todo lo que un día puede tener, un entrenamiento, un almuerzo en Ichiraku´s con los amigos, misiones, dolor de cabeza, chistes, días lluviosos, soleados, un día en el que nos quedamos dormidos asta tarde, un amanecer en el que abres los ojos y lo primero que vez es a la persona mas importante en tu vida a tu lado así tu no seas importante en la misma medida para esa persona, dibujos, besos, pero sobre todo aquel era un amor escondido-

_Normalidad_

-por otro lado a el los días le pasaban como si nada, día, noche, atardecer, luna llena,…para el nada tenia sentido, y que tiene sentido cuando estas en un coma profundo?...letargo-

-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto-kun, como te van las cosas con Hinata-chan? –se recostó en el prado justo al lado del rubio-

-sonrió tontamente- cada día me gusta mas datebayo!!

Y tú a ella? –Esquivo un shuriken perdido proveniente del sitio donde estaba el Uzumaki- perdón, perdón -sonrió-

imbecil -ya estaba a punto de ahorcarlo-

Ey todos!! Si me atrapan los invito a comer mañana!! –sonrió y agito los brazos, estaba ubicada a unos metros de ellos y echo a correr entre el bosque-

Yo quiero ramen datebayo!! –Salto de alegría-

-el peliplateado cerró su libro y miro a su alumna, todo era como antes y eso le alegraba-

-.-.-.-.-.

-alargo el brazo y tomo su reloj despertador con forma de patito de la mesa de noche-…maldición –refunfuño y saco una pierna de las cobijas, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y el horario de visitas en el hospital empezaba a las 3 y media-

…a donde vas? –pregunto adormilado mientras se apoyaba sobre ella muy lentamente-

-acaricio el cabello de aquel chico entre sus dedos y sonrió- a ver a Sasuke

Y por que mejor no me ves a mí? –Pregunto mordiéndole suavemente el mentón-

Por que ya te vi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde –se estiro un poco tratando de dejar la pereza-

Ya…pero acaso tu novio no tiene derechos especiales? –La abrazo mas fuerte haciéndole cosquillas con las yemas de los dedos-

-sin remedio alguno se sonrojo de solo pensar en la clase de derechos que Suigetsu tenía con ella-

Bicho raro, todavía tengo sueño –la arropo nuevamente-

Esta bien…pero solo cinco minutos más –se acomodo en el pecho del shinobi desnudo en su lecho-

-.-.-.-.-.

-luego de una "lucha" casi interminable con su molesto compañero de equipo y pareja en la actualidad llego al hospital, entro y saludo a cada una de las enfermeras que se topaba por el camino como venia haciendo desde un mes atrás, en la fecha ne la que la pelirosa decidio no regresar mas…y aun Uchiha no despertaba, entro en el cuarto correspondiente y no tuvo tiempo si quiera de dejar su maleta en algún lugar cuando vio algo fuera de lugar en aquella estancia-

-la mano de Sasuke esta por fuera de las cobijas-

Ah? –se sorprende y se acerca- porque?...-toma la mano del chico y al hacerlo esta se contrae un poco, su expresión es de asombro, deja caer las cosas y retrocede-…doc…doctora…Ino-san…Sasuke-kun esta…doctora!! –esta conmocionada, y los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana chocan contra su cuerpo, un dedo se mueve, dos, el esta despierto!!-

-.-.-.-.-.

-las lagrimas recorren su rostro mientras su sarcástico novio la proteje en un abrazo, cuando la quinta Hokage sale de la revisión se acercan apresuradamente- como esta?, todo esta bien?, cuando saldra del hospital?

-suspira- cálmate Karin, el esta bien, su cuerpo esta resentido sin embargo eso es cosa de rehabilitación, pero el esta muy confundido –ellos pusieron una cara extrañada y la rubia hizo ademán de explicarles- es solo cuestión de tiempo, hay que dejarlo descansar

Podemos verlo? –pregunto el dientes de tiburón (xD!!)-

–Avanzo hacia alguno de los pasillos- será mejor que no, yo les avisare cuando puedan hacerlo

-suspiro cansada, eso era una agonía-

-se giro hacia ellos rápidamente- no digan a nadie esto, el ahora esta en observación y es mejor que nadie intervenga

Hai!!

-.-.-.-.-.

-hizo un puchero enojado, después de todo si tuvo que invitarles la comida, pero no mañana justo como había prometido, ahora estaban sentados en el sitio preferido del rubio ojiazul una semana después de lo acordado, siempre surgía algo que hacer y nunca se podían reunir-

Aquí tienes, el curry de hoy puede estar un poco picante –advirtió el viejo dueño del lugar mientras ponía el plato en el sitio de Sai-

Entonces mejor dáselo a la feita -sugirió-

Eh?, porque? –le miro confundida-

Te enfadas muy pronto y te pones colorada, no quiero que me pase lo mismo por la comida -aclaro-

Que has dicho?!! –Hizo retumbar la mesa y mover los platos-

Ves ya lo estas –se escondió tras la peliazul- por favor perdóname, por favor no me pegues!

¬¬ -apretó sus puños mientras Hinata reía nerviosa y Naruto trataba de quitar al pelinegro del lado de su novia-

-al restaurante entra una pelirroja que se dirige justo a la mesa de los chicos que peleaban-

Tengo que decirte algo –llamo a la pelirosa, paso sin siquiera saludar y ante las miradas confusas de todos aparto a la kunoichi de ese sitio- en realidad probablemente debía haberte buscado antes pero…esto…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun ha despertado, Sakura-san, como sea, eso es todo.

-su habla se paralizo y su corazón latió rápidamente- espera Karin!! –demasiado tarde, aquel era un kage bunshin que desapareció instantáneamente dejando tras de ella una nube de humo-

-sus labios temblaban y se había puesto pálida-

Sasuke-teme ha despertado datebayo!! –Grito de emoción, que resonó por media Konoha, y es que simplemente no pudo resistir el espiar la conversación-

…-indiferente al barullo que se había formado ella permanecía en estado de shock-…Sasuke-kun…a…despertado

-de igual forma que la Haruno, en silencio total, solo la observaba, sin saber que decir o hacer…entonces ella se giro buscando su apoyo y se miraron, ella buscando un "acompáñame" el respondiendo con una sonrisa…falsa e hipócrita-

_Sasuke-kun había despertado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que harán ahora que Uchiha despertó?, que quieren ustedes que hagan?

Gracias a los reviews-.-.-.-.-.-Sakura-Star--.-.-.-.-.-AkAnE-xAn-.-.-.-.-.-vivian alejandra-.-.-.-.-.-anita-asakura-.-.-.-.-.--Mauret--.-.-.-.-.-Alexa Hiwatari-.-.-.-.-.-sexysakura-.-.-.-.-.-kikyoni-.-.-.-.-.-Nadyeli-.-.-.-.-.-camilo547-.-.-.-.-.- a las alertas, a los favoritos y a los hits.

Sin reviews, sin historia.

Kisu


	8. Chapter 8

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mejor te digo mañana 8

Contiene citas textuales del capitulo 4 de Kimi ga nozumu eien que no me pertenece

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Sasuke-kun había despertado_

-de igual forma que la Haruno, en silencio total, solo la observaba, sin saber que decir o hacer…entonces ella se giro buscando su apoyo y se miraron, ella buscando un "acompáñame" el respondiendo con una sonrisa…falsa e hipócrita-

_Sasuke-kun había despertado_

-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto-kun, no podemos ir sin Sakura-san –tomo del antebrazo al rubio reteniéndolo-

Pero Hinata, el teme ha despertado!!, tengo que ver como se encuentra datebayo!!

Sakura-san es quien mas esta sufriendo por esto, no puedes dejarla sola –le recordó-

-sin importarle el anuncio en la puerta de "Ladies" entro al sitio, y es que la pelirosa estaba encerrada en uno de los cubículos, salio corriendo tras unos segundos de la noticia y ahora no quería salir- Sakura-chan tenemos que ir al hospital!! –Toco desesperado la puerta de metal pintado de blanco-

-las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos hinchados, los labios le temblaban, se abrazaba a si misma en un abrazo protector, alejando la realidad de su mente, pero el corazón se le hacia pequeñito con cada recuerdo, con sus sentimientos…-

Sakura-chan!! –Toco dos veces más la puerta-

Lárgate!! –Grito tapándose los oídos-

Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme nos esta esperando!! –intentaba treparse para alcanzarla-

…-jalo de la chaqueta al rubio de ojos azules y le negó con la cabeza- déjame hablar con ella Naruto-kun -sonrió-

Pero…-sin poder decir nada más la Hyuuga lo saco del baño dejando al artista para que intentara remediar la situación-

…

Sakura…-la llamo-

…-los sollozos aumentaban al escuchar la voz del chico que tanto la había apoyado-

Feita…-intento de nuevo-

-dejo escapar una sonrisa que apago de inmediato con gotas insistentes-…Sa…Sai –se arrodillo en el suelo y recostó su rostro en la puerta metálica haciendo amago de cercanía-

-adopto la misma posición de la pelirosa y por la brecha entre puerta y piso tomo un dedo de la mano izquierda de la kunoichi y lo apretó-

…-cerro los ojos y reclinó la frente contra el latón-…no iré al hospital

Eh?

No puedo ir

Dijiste que no era algo malo Sakura…

_No creo que sea algo malo Sai_

_Que?_

_No es que este intentando olvidar a Sasuke-kun o algo…solo que, ahora mismo tenemos nuestras propias vidas, verdad?, la mía y la tuya -sonríe-_

_-solo mira-_

– _Se abraza al cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante-_

_-sonríe correspondiendo-_

No, no puedo ir –niega enérgicamente con la cabeza-

Por que?, eres su amiga no?, si no ves a Sasuke-kun ahora, te arrepentirás durante el resto de tu vida, yo…no quiero volver a aquellos días Sakura, _vayamos juntos_ -sonríe-

-el llanto acude nuevamente haciéndola temblar, abrió la puerta y se lanzo a los brazos del moreno, estaban _juntos _en esto…_juntos_-

-.-.-.-.-.

Es una sorpresa tenerte de nuevo por aquí frontuda!!

Veras Ino, había estado algo ocupada –dio una sonrisa falsa-

-negó con la cabeza, ella la conocía muy bien, y los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro no ayudaban de a mucho- por favor síganme, Sasuke-kun esta muy débil, les pido que sean muy cuidadosos, y sobre todo tu Naruto no baka!!

Hai hai –se escondió tras la espalda de su bella novia-

También debo pedirles que sean prudentes con todo lo que hablan, el esta, como decirlo,…confundido, así que tengan mucho cuidado y síganle la corriente en todo lo que diga –todos asintieron mientras ella abría la puerta del cuarto donde reposaba el enfermo-

…

-una luz repentina le hizo cubrirse los ojos con la mano derecha, le molestaba mucho, se sentía sensible a todo, al ruido, al silencio, a la luz, a la oscuridad, es como si no hubiera tenido contacto con la realidad por mucho tiempo- hmp!!

Teme!! –Grito nada mas entrar al cuarto-

-le miro atentamente…lo reconocía…pero había algo raro en el…por que lo saludaba con tanta familiaridad y confianza?-…

-suspiro hondo, no quería llorar, no podía hacerlo frente a el, frente a Karin que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto atenta a cada movimiento, sin decir una sola palabra…Sasuke-kun estaba bien, eso era lo que importaba…su cabello rosa se meció con una brisa ligera que entro por la ventana…miro a Sai y el sonreía…como envidiaba la aparente tranquilidad del moreno…de su Sai…-

-le salto encima sacudiendo al heredero Uchiha- Sasuke-baka, recupérate pronto para que podamos medir nuestras fuerzas en combate!! –lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos…habían luchado tanto por este momento…tanto, tanto…por fin la promesa hecha a su dulce Sakura-chan estaba cumplida…por fin tenia a su hermano de regreso, serian un equipo nuevamente, descubrirían el rostro de Kakashi-sensei juntos, lo convencería para que espiaran a las chicas en las aguas termales y…-

Yo, contigo? –hecho un vistazo en la habitación y esta se encontraba llena, se sentía incomodo-…que esta pasando aquí?...

-sus ojos verdes buscaron los azules de la doctora Yamanaka y la interrogaron, que ocurría?...ella como medico ninja esta informada de todos los riesgos, pero no se esperaba esto-

Sasuke Uchiha, no recuerdas a tu novia y a tus mejores amigos datebayo?!! –su rostro zorruno se notaba alegre-

-se tapo la cara con una mano y los insultos murieron en su garganta antes de salir, lo primero que había advertido al kitzune fue lo primero que hizo, en ese momento no podía decir nada, debía actuar como toda una medico profesional…se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca-

-se sobresalto en su puesto, observo la reacción del jefe…se acomodo las gafas y puso detrás de su oreja un mechón de su pelirrojo cabello y Suigetsu le sonrió pícaro, ella sabia que eso le encantaba…aunque no era el momento-

-si tenia una novia muy seguramente no era la pelirroja, ella ya tenia un acompañante, tampoco seria la peliazul de ojos perlados, nunca elegiría a una chica tan rara como…como…mmm…Hinata!!...y menos a una intensa como la rubia, no recordaba su nombre pero tampoco le interesaba…y entonces miro a la chica de ojos verdes…Sakura…cierto?-…eres mi novia?

-miro a Ino, a Sai, luego a Sasuke y otra vez a Ino…ella asintió, debían seguirle la corriente en todo- yo…esto…

Y tú eres mi mejor amigo? –interrogo al rubio- y quien es ese que trae de la mano a mi novia? –miro a ese chico que por mas que intentaba no lograba recordar- y donde esta Itachi?, necesito hablar con el y saber cuando vamos a practicar con shurikens…

-todos lo miraron esperando que fuera una broma…pero no…el portador del sharingan parecía serio…enfermo y confundido-

-se acerco asta la cama donde reposaba el chico- Sasuke-kun, tu recupérate pronto por favor –dijo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, lo tomo de la mano y el la miro fijamente…y le sonrió…Sasuke-kun le había sonreído…entonces las lagrimas que había evitado salieron a flote, lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho en una muestra de protección, no quería que nada le pasara, y a pesar de la supuesta felicidad que debían sentir por que había despertado ella seguía intranquila-

-lento cerro los dedos de su mano formando un puño, no uno con rabia ni nada de eso, era uno que intentaba retener la calidez de la mano que recién le había soltado por abrazar a otro, Sakura se alejaba de el…por que ellos nunca habían sido un _nosotros_…el solo la cuidaba para cuando Sasuke-kun regresara…ahora era el momento-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a los reviews que han dejado, de veras gracias a todos por leer.

Sin reviews, sin historia.

Kisu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mejor te digo mañana 9**_

Contiene citas textuales del capitulo 4 de Kimi ga nozumu eien que no me pertenece

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-lento cerro los dedos de su mano formando un puño, no uno con rabia ni nada de eso, era uno que intentaba retener la calidez de la mano que recién le había soltado por abrazar a otro, Sakura se alejaba de el…por que ellos nunca habían sido un _nosotros_…el solo la cuidaba para cuando Sasuke-kun regresara…ahora era el momento-

…por favor, Sasuke-kun necesita reposo –abrió la puerta del cuarto y seguido hizo señas para que todos salieran-

Pero…-iba a empezar a alegar el rubio-

Pero nada Naruto –frunció el seño y uno a uno empezaron a salir-…Sai…tu también

-Sakura alisaba el cabello desordenado de Sasuke-kun, ella temblaba, ella sollozaba y sonreía como no lo hacia hace mucho, estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y el algo confuso y aturdido se dejaba hacer, no lo evitaba, de hecho parecía estar cómodo…o analizando la situación…y el…bueno el se limitaba a mirar, a sonreír como solía hacerlo, reprimiendo todas las emociones que se supone debería sentir…pero ahora el trabajo en equipo mejoraría…cierto?...ahora Naruto no tendría excusas para pelear con el, Sakura seria feliz de nuevo, y el se alejaría del equipo 7…por que el era solo un reemplazo…lo de el era temporal-

No llores, me pondré bien –admitía el enfermo mientras trataba de recordar los últimos hechos-

Lo se…lo se -gimoteaba-

Sai –llamo de nuevo algo enojada, el kitsune estaba renegando por que según el, el Anbu estaba teniendo privilegios que no merecía-

…que ocurre belleza? –el aire entrante lo hizo estremecer y entonces anhelo la compañía de su amiga frontuda-

-negó con la cabeza- Sakura y Sai, tienen que salir ya, tengo que hablar con todos…

-acomodo la almohada del peliazul, lo arropo, sonrió y se seco las lagrimas- regresaremos pronto Sasuke-kun –sonrió y se separo de el que cerro los ojos intentado dormir, su cuerpo no daba para mas…tras unos segundos le dio la espalda y allí parado vio a Sai…que se supone que debería decirle?...que cara ponerle?...el escozor en sus ojos regreso…pero esta vez sentía vergüenza…pero, por que?-

No pasa nada –sonríe y le toma de la mano para arrastrarla a la salida…de veras no pasaba nada…al menos no tenia que pasarle a ella, ni a Sasuke-kun…a el quien sabe-

-.-.-.-.-

Como esta eso de que quiere ver a Itachi? –pregunto enojado el rubio escandaloso, se habían retirado del lugar y ahora estaban en la sala de espera-

Cállate!! –exploto- te advertí, te lo advertí Naruto!!

Yo…este…que hice? –Se escudo tras la espalda de la Hyuuga-

Sasuke-kun se encuentra en un letargo difícil de explicar, y tú le dices una mentira tan grande como que tiene novia!! -suspiro-

Era solo una bromita Ino-chan!! –se defendió-

Pues ahora esto le va a costar caro a Sakura –dirigió su mirada a su mejor amiga-…tendrás que seguirle la corriente, no podemos llevarle la contraria en nada…bien sabes que es lo que debemos hacer Sakura

Hai –agacho la cabeza con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas…desde ahora…por accidente, broma o destino…era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha-

Señoritas…-llamo la atención el chico con dientes puntiagudos- no se los demás, pero yo si quisiera saber por que no le decimos la verdad de una vez, que su familia esta muerta, que Itachi fue el responsable, y bueno…que no tiene novia, que ella es solo una molestia –sonrió mientras citaba las palabras del jefe de Hebi, es lo que había escuchado alguna vez…Karin le dio un pellizco en el brazo en forma de regaño-

No sabemos como pueda reaccionar ante una verdad inminente…

Tsunade-sama!! –todos menos Uzumaki hicieron una reverencia-

Obaa-chan a que te refie…auch!! –se quejo, la doctora Yamanaka le había dado un capón que había estado guardando para el desde hace un rato-

Lo que quiero decir, es que, no sabemos como reaccionara su inconciente ante una verdad como esta, todos sabemos que la vida de Sasuke no ha sido nada fácil, y su situación legal para con la villa no cambiara por su estado –aclaro la sannin para seguido dirigir su mirada a su mejor alumna- Sakura, voy a pedirte que regreses al hospital –la chica intento renegar de la petición- entiendo muy bien –la corto antes de que le pudiera hacer algún reclamo- pero, a Uchiha le hará bien tu compañía, me refiero a recordar misiones antiguas y cosas así, sabes muy bien que este caso requiere un tratamiento gradual, también tu Naruto, pero voy a pedirte que controles tus actos y pienses antes de hablar, ya le he dicho lo mismo a Kakashi –se cruzo de brazos- hasta ahora Ino a hecho un excelente trabajo, pero necesitamos de todas las personas cercanas a el para que el tratamiento sea efectivo

Obaa-chan, cuando recuperara la memoria Sasuke? –se rascaba la cabeza, le resultaba poco creíble aquella situación, tan dura podía ser la verdad para la mente?-

Sa…Sasuke-kun necesita tiempo Naruto-kun –le aclaro mientras se sonrojaba-

Ok –suspiro el rubio- entonces avísenme de cualquier avance, el teme no podrá escapar de mis garras datebayo!! (xD!!)

-.-.-.-.

-el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras algunas nubes en el firmamento, aun así los rayos se filtraban formando abanicos luminosos sobre la villa, sobre la torre de la Hokage y sobre el hospital, ninguno había dicho nada, simplemente estaban saliendo por el jardín trasero del lugar, Sakura tenia los ojos hinchados, había llorado demasiado en un solo día, y Sai, solo sonreía-

Puedo hablar con ustedes? –se acomoda las gafas, apareciendo tras ellos-

-esa era la voz de Karin, aunque en ese mismo instante era la voz del reproche, se giro sobre sus talones con la cabeza gacha y una ráfaga de viento meció sus mechones, entonces Sai apretó de su mano dándole las fuerzas que hasta ahora le estaba proporcionando-

Sakura-san, por que has venido con esta persona? –pregunto con tono calmado- por que lo has llevado a la habitación de Sasuke-kun?...-la pelirosa no respondió, entonces vio al moreno- para que has venido?, para enseñarle lo mucho que le quieres? –y es que tenia mucha rabia contra el, le había mentido de forma terrible- y tu también –esta vez señalo a la Haruno- como te atreves a mostrarle la cara a Sasuke-kun!!...-se masajeo las sienes, sentía perder el control- son novios no?

Karin yo…-balbuceo, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro, en sus ojos verdes se acumulaban de nuevo las lagrimas, Sai no era culpable de nada y ahora…dios-

Como se esperaba hay algunos efectos al dejar solo a Sasuke-kun durante todo este tiempo y disfrutando la felicidad del amor juntos, como ha sido traicionado por sus amigos, me siento triste por Sasuke-kun –dijo la pelirroja para seguido acercarse al Anbu- tu, no te da vergüenza?, no te sientes culpable?

-tan solo la vio fijamente, el no sabia que era sentir esas cosas, solo estaba seguro de algo, quería estar al lado de su compañera de equipo-

...Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun te necesita, quiere que estés a su lado, y aun así…eres una cobarde!! –la regaño con todo el dolor en sus palabras, se dio vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia Suigetsu que la esperaba recostado en un árbol cercano-

-.-.-.-.

-lo había aguantado, de veras que lo había hecho, no quería llorar, no quería darle la razón a Karin, no quería sentirse responsable, y por sobre todo no quería preocupar a nadie, menos al moreno que luego de la conversación no había vuelto a sonreír, se le hacia tan extraño no ver adornado su rostro por esa expresión de felicidad pasajera y calmada-

Yo me alegro, no te alegras tú de que Sasuke-kun haya despertado? –dijo recostándose sobre la cama que _compartían _desde hace tiempo, no tenía un indicio concreto ni un fundamento subjetivo para saber que pasaba por la mente de la chica que se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada del apartamento-

-era tan bueno…como es que no se había fijado antes en el?, como una persona que no quería hacerle mal a nadie tenia que sufrir consecuencias de ese tipo?...las llaves cayeron de sus manos, dio zancadas por el tatami, corrió la distancia que los separaba mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro, se lanzo sobre el, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, entonces la puerta abierta hizo un ruido crujiente mientras el chico le respondía la muestra de cariño-

…-la separo de el- por que tan de repente?, que ocurre feita? –le acaricio el rostro, sonrió y ella aumento los sollozos-

-paso sus brazos por el pecho de el y le abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el, gimoteando- no me dejes sola, no me dejes sola -rogaba-

Por que dices eso? –la tomo de la cara haciendo que le viera a los ojos, toda ella temblaba, era tan pequeñita y acariciable…y toda ella estaba sobre el-

Tengo miedo Sai -admitió- no vayas a dejarme –imploró de nuevo-

Idiota -beso su frente, sus cejas, sus parpados y sus mejillas sonrojadas- lo que ahora debes hacer, es poner todo tu empeño para que Uchiha se recupere –acaricio los cabellos en el fin de la nuca, jugo con ellos y los enredo entre sus dedos, beso su cuello y entonces ella introdujo sus manos frías dentro de su camisa, acaricio el torso masculino y el susurro algo en su oído, algo que hizo revivir las lagrimas-

_Te quiero_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.**_

_**Sin reviews, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Chapter 10

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

_**Mejor te digo mañana 10**_

-

-.-.-.-.-

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

-

-

-

-El susurro algo en su oído, algo que hizo revivir las lagrimas-

_Te quiero_

-.-.-.-.-

-cuanto le pesaban los ojos!!, estaba harto de ese olor a medicinas, de las enfermeras que babeaban por el mientras lo atendían (xD!!) y por sobre todas las cosas odiaba ese intenso dolor de cabeza, el pitido en sus oídos que le hacia desear golpearse contra cualquier cosa-

Buenos días!!

-la miro de arriba abajo, esa chica le parecía tan escandalosa e intensa a pesar de que no recordaba que le hubiera hecho nada, a decir verdad no recordaba muchas cosas, sabia quien era y no era necesario decir que pertenecía al clan mas célebre de la aldea, que tenia un hermano fenomenal y fuerte, Itachi era lo mejor del mundo, su prototipo a seguir y su mejor amigo también, el preferido de su padre el exigente Fugaku Uchiha…sonrió, y es que estaba demasiado orgulloso de sus raíces, de su familia que era hermosa…por que nadie de su familia le había visitado aun?, como demonios es que un ninja tan capaz y hábil como el estuviera postrado en aquel hospital?-

Bien Sasuke-kun, hoy te realizare algunas pruebas de sangre –cambio la bolsita del suero por una nueva- por cierto, soy Yamanaka Ino tu doctora.

Se quien eres –dijo sin mucho animo- donde están mis padres?

No, no, no, ahora debes descansar –lo empujo un poco para que se recostara en la almohada…le entristecía de sobremanera la situación y entendía a la perfección el por que su amiga y eterna rival, Sakura, había caído en un estado de depresión…por ahora cualquier tema sobre la familia de Sasuke debía ser omitido por que esto podría generar un shock terrible para su estado mental y de salud, no, por ahora las cosas deberían estar como si nada hubiese pasado-

No me siento bien, me duele la cabeza –le informo a la que se supone debía cuidarlo-

Es normal, sufriste muchas heridas.

Como es que no recuerdo nada?

Esas cosas suelen pasar, pero ya veras que con el paso del tiempo te pones bien -sonrió-

Hmp…quiero ver a mi hermano mayor -ordeno-

Ya dije que debes descansar Sasuke-kun.

-"Sasuke-kun", así le decía la molesta pelirrosa- donde esta Sakura?

Ella vendrá en un rato y lo mas seguro es que también vengan Naruto y Sai.

Quien es Sai? –es que no le recordaba de nada, frunció al seño al recordar como tenia agarrada de la mano a su novia-

Pues…ya debes descansar Sasuke-kun!! –fingió enfado y es que ella no sabia que decirle ni que responder a las preguntas del moreno-

Hmp…-cerro los ojos, se sentía totalmente extenuado y el cuerpo ni le respondía. Sin ningún problema al poco rato se quedo dormido-

-.-.-.-.-

-guió sus irises oscuros hasta el reloj de pared que marcaba las ocho treinta de la mañana, sabia que habían quedado con Naruto a las 9 para ir a visitar a Uchiha pero ellos seguían acostados ahí. Sakura aun dormía entre sus brazos y los rastros de las lagrimas del día anterior seguían en su rostro, el no pudo quitarlos por mas que beso, acaricio y consintió, no pudo borrar la tristeza del inconciente de la pelirrosa, cada vez que eso pasaba se sentía inútil, por que, bueno el, él estaba ahí para cuidar de ella, para que ella estuviese feliz pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía-…

-cuando Sakura dormía su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, le gustaba mirarla mientras hacia eso por que así podía pensar en ella como una chica normal, sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones, la pelirrosa que dormía envuelta con el en las cobijas blancas era una jovencita feliz y despreocupada, en su ensimismamiento la había imaginado de bailarina en algún lugar de moda, con trajes de can can que volaban con cada uno de sus movimientos, bellas sonrisas en su rostro, un tocado bastante sexy y muchos chicos con mal gusto que babeaban tras de ella sin saber que en su vida ya había un alguien importante. Sakura Haruno podía ser una simple repartidora de comidas, empacaba todos los domicilios en la parte trasera de su bicicleta y canturreando alguna cancioncilla iba por las calles de Konoha mientras la gente la saludaba, un día iba despistada, se estrello con un pintor en un puente y entonces el se enamoro como un idiota. Una panadera, maestra, enfermera, costurera, sirvienta, vendedora, prostituta, mendiga!!...hubiese deseado cualquier cosa para ella, cualquier cosa excepto la vida de un shinobi que esta llena de sufrimientos y castigos así eso significara nunca haberla conocido.-

Sai? –dijo medio dormida, el la había abrazado de una forma tan asfixiante que sentía que se iba a ahogar en ese momento- Sai –llamo de nuevo pues el chico no la soltaba ni tampoco disminuía la intensidad del agarre. El tenia la frente recostada en su espalda y podía sentir la calida respiración del Anbu chocar contra su piel desnuda, los brazos del moreno se asían por su cintura con tanta fuerza que hasta pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón- Sai…que ocurre –pregunto preocupada mientras le acariciaba el dorso de las manos a su compañero de equipo-

Es solo que…se nos hará tarde para visitar a Sasuke-kun, no te acordabas feita? –le recordó sin dejar de tomarla entre la caricia. Antes había una persona importante para el. Su hermano. El se había ido y le había dejado solo, le había engañado de la forma mas cruel por que le dijo que nunca se separarían. Mintió y el perdió cualquier tipo de emociones. Ahora Sakura también lo dejaría solo, pero el sentimiento de agonía era peor por que Sakura nunca le engaño con frases como "estaremos juntos siempre", el angustia era mucho mayor por que el mismo se engaño y ahora estaría solo de nuevo-…venga levántate ya

Hai –asintió separándose de el para ir directo a la ducha. Nunca noto las lágrimas que mojaron el tendido mientras ella se alejaba sin remedio alguno.-

-.-.-.-.-

Buenos días!! –Grito un efusivo Naruto apenas atravesó la puerta de la habitación-

Idiota, son mas de las dos de la tarde –le regaño Ino-

Ah pero para el teme, que se acaba de levantar no son buenos días? –pregunto algo confuso mientras Hinata soltaba una risilla oculta bajo la manga de su chaqueta y a la Yamanaka le salio una vena en la frente señal de furia. Habían llegado tarde, pero no era culpa de el. Primero Sakura había tardado en llegar al punto de encuentro, y no fue un retraso cualquiera, fueron dos horas!!, la pelirrosa se disculpo "algo importante me retuvo", dijo mientras Sai sonreía, por cierto, el también llego tarde, es mas, llego junto a Sakura. Y si a eso se le sumaba la espera a por Kakashi-sensei…pues…ni que decir. Hokage-sama pidió hablar con Sakura antes de que pudiesen entrar al cuarto del teme y entonces el idiota de las sonrisas bonitas se había ido tras de ella como si de un perro faldero se trataba, Naruto estaba intrigado por lo que sea estuvieran platicando esos tres pero pudieron mas sus ganas de ver a su mejor amigo y es así como termino en aquel lugar.- venga, que te hemos traído algunos chocolates Sasuke-teme –dijo intentando cambiar de tema pues la doctora allí presente parecía querer matarlo pero al parecer sus intentos no daban resultados-

Sasuke-kun NO puede comer dulces!! –Regaño de nuevo al rubio hiperactivo-

Hmp!! –a el le dolió la cabeza de solo escuchar los gritos que daban esos dos- dobe -susurro-

-a Naruto le brillaron los ojos de alegría cuando escucho esa palabra, que si la haya dicho en otro momento le golpearía, pero ahora, ahora…estaba emocionado, Sasuke regresaba, regresaba!!. Atravesó toda la estancia dejando a las otras dos chicas atrás de el y entonces abrazo al moreno, tal era su euforia que no se fijo en que tumbo el suero que colgaba de una varilla (xD!!), Ino no fue capaz de decir nada pues le pareció muy tierno. Hinata en pocas palabras se vino (¬/¬), Naruto era el hombre mas encantador que pudiera conocer-

Suéltame –dijo con voz quebrada mientras apretaba las sabanas de su colchón, no sabia por que pero una tremenda melancolía le invadió en ese momento, no sabia por que aquel idiota se tomaba esas confianzas con el y eso era lo menos importante, lo que mas le preocupaba era por que el mismo sentía ganas de abrazarle y corresponder al gesto fraternal-

-si lo soltó no fue por que el se lo ordeno, lo hizo por el tono de voz inseguro que había utilizado el ultimo de los Uchiha, le miro a los ojos como buscando algún indicio de que sabia que ocurría y al hacerlo sintió que el alma se le quebraba en dos. Sasuke tenia unas ojeras marcadas y el rostro demacrado, el cabello largo y desaliñado y sin duda su cuerpo lánguido y anémico provocaba en el un sentimiento desesperado- Sa…suke

Yo!! –dijo el recién llegado que había aparecido entre una nube de humo-

Kakashi-san, entérese de que este es un hospital y que no puede ir apareciendo así como si nada –le dijo la rubia mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su bata blanca-

Lo siento, lo siento –sonrió mientras se rascaba el cabello para seguido buscar a su ex-alumno que estaba postrado en cama- como te encuentras, eh Sasuke?

Bien Kakashi-sensei –respondió por inercia pero no recordaba en que momento de su vida aquel hombre le había enseñado, de hecho tampoco sabia por que recordaba el nombre de aquel sujeto con aires indiferentes-

Eso me alegra mucho –sonrió mientras cerraba su ejemplar de Icha icha-

…

Donde están mis padres? –interrogo a los presentes, por que como es posible que lo visiten primero unos desconocidos no tan desconocidos que sus propios familiares!!- quiero ver a Itachi-nii-san, quiero irme de este lugar –dijo enojado-

Cálmate, tengo que explicarte una cosa importante Sasuke –dijo el peliplateado adoptando por fin una posición seria. El contaría a Sasuke que había pasado con sus padres y con su hermano mayor. Ino arrugo el entrecejo temiendo lo que vaya a decir el Hatake y Naruto estuvo ansioso por lo que fuese a pasar mientras que al enfermo se le iluminaron los ojos y una semi sonrisa se formo en sus labios, tenia tantos deseos de verles.-

-

-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

_**Gracias por leer, por sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu.**_

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	11. Chapter 11

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

_**Mejor te digo mañana 11**_

-

-.-.-.-.-

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

-

-

-

Cálmate, tengo que explicarte una cosa importante Sasuke –dijo el peliplateado adoptando por fin una posición seria. El contaría a Sasuke que había pasado con sus padres y con su hermano mayor. Ino arrugo el entrecejo temiendo lo que vaya a decir el Hatake y Naruto estuvo ansioso por lo que fuese a pasar mientras que al enfermo se le iluminaron los ojos y una semi sonrisa se formo en sus labios, tenia tantos deseos de verles.-

-.-.-.-.-

Tienes algún problema con respecto a eso Sakura? –Inquirió Godaime sabiendo como afectaba el tema Uchiha a su alumna-

-no estaban en la torre de la Hokage si no en un consultorio del hospital municipal. Al parecer su shisou la había estado esperando durante toda la mañana para hablarle de un asunto importante, cuando por fin dio con ella enseguida se la llevo y Sai la acompaño, la rubia no dijo nada por su presencia y entonces el se quedo, a la pelirrosa no le molestaba en absoluto por que entre ellos, entre Sai y Sakura, no había secretos, no los había…aun.- Tsunade…sama yo –articulo la pelirrosa pero nada mas podía salir de sus labios. La Quinta le había pedido que regresase al hospital y que se encargara personalmente del caso Uchiha, le había pedido su total atención para con Sasuke-kun, en pocos palabras le estaba pidiendo abandonar a Sai para atender a Sasuke, eso no era lo que ella deseaba, no quería eso…no!! .-

-con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo se encontraba frente a la líder de la aldea y a un lado junto a la que en algún día fue la que le enseño a querer. Su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna puesto que el había sido bien entrenado para no demostrar nunca que le ocurría y para bloquear sus sentimientos. No sabia que sentir en ese momento, ni tampoco sabia como expresar lo que se estaba agitando en su interior pues sabia que eso era lo correcto pero también sabia que si las cosas seguían así Sakura decaería nuevamente…y si ella estaba mejor lejos de el, así tendría que ser.- Hazlo feita…-susurro sin mirarla. Al hacerlo interrumpió el sermón que le estaba dando la rubia de coletas a la pelirrosa, le estaba explicando todos los motivos por los cuales seria bueno para el paciente en cuestión que ella le atendiera, Sakura no parecía muy convencida y por sobretodo asustada de lo que pudiese pasar.-

…-sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a su compañero de equipo, le vio de perfil, ella le miro fijamente como buscando que el le respondiera "no lo harás Sakura, quédate a mi lado!!", eso es lo que ella deseaba escuchar, ahora quería estar junto a el sin importar cuan dolorosa pudiera ser la verdad, ella le quería tanto en ese momento por ser él quien le daba las fuerzas…pero al parecer las cosas no eran tan color pastel y el sin hablar le decía "haz lo que tengas que hacer sin importar cuanto daño te cause".-…Sai –dijo mientras le apretaba la manga de su camisa para que la viera, le suplico con la mirada-

Sai di algo, dile que no me dejaras, que soy tu mujer!! –grito Inner desesperada, era lo que Sakura deseaba exclamar pero no podía, el ni siquiera la miraba, no había nada en el que le hiciera entender que realmente no iba a dejarla- estas mintiendo, tu no quieres que yo cuide de Sasuke –prosiguió con su conversación interior, sintió los ojos humedecerse en lagrimas mientras esperaba que el la viera pero no, nunca lo hizo-

Tsunade-sama, le aseguro que Sakura-san regresara al hospital –el Anbu le certifico a la rubia que se encontraba algo extrañada ante la reacción desamparada de su alumna-

Sakura –la llamo con el entrecejo fruncido. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba presenciando- Sakura –cito de nuevo y la ojiverde le miro con las pupilas dilatadas y amenazantes lagrimas en el borde de sus parpados inferiores, un temblor se había apoderado del pequeño cuerpo de la kunoichi y la tensión era palpable…algo serio ocurría entre esos dos-…no te obligare Saku…

Lo haré Tsunade-sama –dijo con voz quebrada interrumpiendo a la Hokage mientras soltaba el agarre que la mantenía "junto" al pelinegro- puedo irme ahora? –pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo por no romperse frente a su maestra. La nieta de Sarutobi asintió en un leve movimiento y entonces la Haruno salio casi corriendo de aquel lugar-

…

Sai, quiero una explicación en este momento –dijo afirmando las palmas de sus manos tras el escritorio en el que se encontraba sentada-

…Tsunade-sama…yo…tampoco se que ha pasado –dijo Sai sin mirarla, entonces hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar dejando a una enojada e intrigada Hokage-

…

-.-.-.-.-

No lo puedo creer…-musito un chico de cabello azulado y piel pálida-

No estoy mintiéndote Sasuke. –Respondió el peliplateado-

Y yo…por que Itachi?...-tartamudeo con una expresión algo asombrada en su rostro..El no podía creer todo lo que le acababan de decir-

Sasuke…Kakashi-sensei te ha dicho toda la verdad –dijo el preocupado Naruto intentando que las palabras del ninja copia adquirieran mayor peso-

Pero es que…como pudo ser…Itachi…porque? –pregunto exaltado-…me niego a aceptarlo!! –grito enojado mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar-

Hey Sasuke-kun, cálmate!! –Pidió Yamanaka algo alterada por la reacción del chico-

Por que se fueron sin mí!! –pregunto bastante enojado-

Sabes que tu clan es uno de los mas importantes del mundo ninja no es así? –Pregunto Hatake-

Por supuesto que lo se!! –Dijo con furia- es por eso que no entiendo por que me dejaron solo!!

Ellos no te dejaron solo, fueron las órdenes de Hokage-sama -explico-

Y una mierda la Hokage!! –grito sin respeto alguno…por cierto, quien era la Hokage?, era una mujer?-

Más respeto Uchiha –regaño la doctora Ino-

Tus familiares solo están en una misión de reconocimiento, lo entiendes?...-Kakashi suspiro cansado por mentir y por que Sasuke no se estaba creyendo nada-…estamos estableciendo relaciones con la aldea de la arena, Godaime creyó que la mejor forma de crear un lazo cordial entre las aldeas es conociéndonos unos a otros…

Kakashi-sensei, entiendo eso…lo que no me cabe, es por que demonios me he quedado yo solo?!...es que no es lógico que se vayan todos, por Dios que somos más de 50 personas en una misma familia!! Es absurdo!! –Respondió Sasuke mas enojado que antes-

-"es absurdo" pensaron todos en el cuarto, aquella mentira era realmente falsa-

-.-.-.-.-

-avanzo por los pasillos del hospital sin prestar atención a las personas que allí la saludaban. Camino tan aprisa que no supo si las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas por que el viento lastimaba sus ojos o por que de verdad estaba llorando como una cría. No sabia con exactitud que sentía en ese momento por que por una parte sentía que todas sus fuerzas se derrumbaban y por otro lado sabia que estaba exagerando todo, ella quería a sai, lo quería por ser la persona que estuvo pendiente de ella, por ser él quien la ayudo aquellos meses dolorosos, por ser él quien le demostró que podía abrir su cuerpo y corazón hacia los demás…todo estaba bastante claro por que…podría decir a Sasuke-kun la verdad, que solo era compañeros de equipo, nada de novios como había hecho creer el idiota de Naruto, también podía decirle su reacción desesperada era simplemente por que se preocupaba de él…decirle, Sasuke-kun, estoy enamorada de otro…-

Sakura…-llamo con voz firme, ella no se giro a verle.-

…-sin percatarse estaba frente a la puerta que la separaba del cuarto de Sasuke, tenia la perilla entre sus manos pero no se atrevía a girarla, solo estando allí en el pasadizo de baldosa blanca, llorando en silencio. Sai le llamaba, Sai le había tomado de los hombros y le pedía que le mirara, estaban tan cerca en ese momento y ella deseaba decirle tantas cosas-

…-el guardo silencio, uno tan incomodo que no sabia que se sentía en ese momento, ningún libro le había dado indicios de aquello que estaba pasando-

…necesito saber que soy para ti –dijo mientras apretaba la camisa del moreno, tenia las manos apretadas justo encima del pecho del chico que era un poco mas alto, le miraba con ansia, con ojos enrojecidos y con un gesto incierto-

…-no era bueno verla llorar, no le gustaba verla triste, no quería que la feita decayera una vez mas. Guardo un silencio interminable por que no sabia que responder, el no sabia sentir, el no sabia nada de eso por que a el lo habían entrenado para bloquear todo tipo de emociones-

Quiero saber que sientes por mí!! –alzo la voz mientras le zarandeaba un poco, el no respondía, el no decía nada, el no se movía y eso la desesperaba. Le abrazo con fuerza pidiéndole que le corresponda pero el permanecía estático- dime algo, dímelo!!

…mejor después –susurro sintiendo como la tela de su camisa se humedecía. Sakura tras procesar la respuesta alzo el rostro viéndole de una forma en la que no lo había hecho nunca, ella tenía el cabello algo desordenado y mechones rosados surcaban su enorme y encantadora frente, sus mejillas parecían sonrojadas y delgados ríos salados llegaban hasta la yugular de la muchacha-

Te…odio –susurro con voz quebrada e insegura. A pesar de que aun seguía junto a el, anhelando su contacto, en ese momento sentía de verdad odiarlo. El solo la miro.-

…

Quien esta hay datebayo?! –grito al tiempo en el que abría la puerta de la habitación del menor de los Uchiha, todos en la habitación habían escuchado algunos sollozos tras el madero del cuarto y a el le entro un mal presentimiento, entonces corrió a ver que pasaba.- Sakura-chan?...que te ha hecho este idiota? –pregunto enojado pues su compañera de equipo estaba ahí con el rostro empapado en llanto y sujetando al usuario de la tinta con ambos puños, a el le pareció como si estuviesen peleando o algo así-

-alguien le llamaba, la voz le era conocida pero no quería prestar atención.- te odio –repitió en un tono mucho mas bajo y soltó al Anbu que simplemente estaba ahí sin decir nada, acomodo un poco su cabello detrás de las orejas aun mirándole de frente para luego mirar hacia el sitio donde estaba el Uzumaki, ella dio algunos pasos y entonces se hallo con la mirada inquisidora de todos en la habitación. Ella sonrió como señal de que todo estaba bien y se adentro hasta quedar al lado de la cama del enfermo motivo de su visita-

Sakura, alguna vez en mi vida he mentido? –Dijo tratando de romper la tensión que se había formado y para ver si de una vez por todas Sasuke Uchiha creía la "verdad" acerca de su familia-

"Nunca" Kakashi-sensei…nunca –respondió mientras acomodaba la almohada del subordinado de Orochimaru, el chico que había matado a su propio hermano en búsqueda de venganza, ese mismo que ahora le brindaba una linda sonrisa-

…

-Naruto se había sentido extraño en aquella situación, tanto así que no supo que decir, tras dos segundos eternos Sai se giro a verle y el en silencio hablaba "quiero una explicación datebayo!!", el artista entendió a la perfección y le dedico una sonrisa para seguido encogerse de hombros-

…me odia –dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro-

-

-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

_**Gracias por leer, por sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu.**_

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
